Dancer (Final Fantasy V)
The Dancer is a job in Final Fantasy V, acquired after the Earth Crystal shatters. The Dancer is the weakest of the melee jobs, having the worst Stamina and HP in the game, as well as low Strength and Agility. The Dancer has little in the way of weapon selection, as they can only equip knives which are not powerful compared to many other melee weapons, and they do not get a good selection of armor to back up their low HP. The Dancer's Dance ability is weakened if used from the back row, meaning Dancers will have to gamble with being in the front row to do any damage with physical attacks at all. It is advised to keep Dancers in the back row with a magic skillset, as they can boost Earth and Wind elemental attacks with the Air Knife and Gaia Gear, or if the player is bold enough to leave them in the front row, they may opt to attempt the Sword Dance strategy by equipping the Dancer with the Rainbow Dress, Red Slippers, and Lamia's Tiara. Mastering Dancer for all four characters in the iOS version earns the player the achievement "A One and a Two...". Appearance Bartz wears an outfit suited for Latin dancing: an open red shirt with nothing underneath, black trousers, and a bright green sash. Lenna wears a blue cocktail dress with a green sash and a flower in her hair. Interestingly, the Dancer is one of few jobs in which Faris looks feminine; she pins her hair up in a ponytail with earrings and wears a 70's disco outfit consisting of a pink crop-top with flared sleeves and flared trousers (bell-bottoms). Galuf is wearing a traditional Samba outfit like those worn by men at the various Carnivals held throughout the world. Krile wears a half-shirt, a frilly mini-skirt, and a bracelet. Abilities *'Job Command' - Dance *'Innate Abilities' - None *'Equipment' - Knives, Hats, Light Helmets, Clothes, Robes, Armlets, Man-Eater, Lamia's Tiara, Ribbon, Red Slipper, Rainbow Dress Dance is another one of the random job commands, which has one of the following effects: *Tempting Tango - Confuses every enemy. *Jitterbug Duet - Drains HP from the enemy. *Mystery Waltz - Drains MP from the enemy. *Sword Dance - Attack for four times the damage. Rainbow Dress, Red Slippers, and Lamia's Tiara will all make the wearer do a Sword Dance when he/she would've done a Tempting Tango instead, doubling Sword Dance's chance of appearing to 50%, and making Dance a powerful command. The random HP/MP drain can also be helpful as long as the target isn't an undead. Sword Dance is especially good if Barehanded is equipped as a support ability (learned from Monk). Of note, Flirt never works on a Heavy-type enemy and Berserk overwrites the effects of Flirt. Equip Ribbons allows the character to equip the Dancer-specific equipment which includes the Ribbon, Man-Eater, Rainbow Dress, Red Slippers, and Lamia's Tiara, despite the in-game description. Upon mastery, Freelancers and Mimes gain the Dancer's base Strength and Agility unless they already have a higher base from another mastered job. The base stats for Dancers are: *Strength: 29 *Agility: 29 *Stamina: 14 *Magic: 19 Level-Up Abilities } |width="50%" valign="top"| |- |width="50%" valign="top"| |} Dancing Dagger If a character attacks using the Dancing Dagger, he/she will use the Dance command instead of performing a normal attack, even if their job is different. Other Appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy As his downloadable costume for ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Bartz wears his Dancer design from Final Fantasy V. Its official name is "Dancer", like the job's name. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy V Jobs